conniving_puffinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamison Sanderson
Summary Jamison Sanderson is the husband of Antoinette Core, and the father of David Sanderson. He lived in his wife's mansion, before Mozart blew it up. He is the child of his sister-in-law's butler, Charles Sanderson. Jamison and his son are lower level alchemists than his wife and sister-in-law, but they both can use just enough to get the job done. Personality Jamison is a rather weak man. He follows his wife's orders, and feels like he NEEDS HER to live his life. She is torturous to him. He puts on a bold and villainous facade, but really, he's a kind, non-evil person, who just got him and his son roped into something MUCH MUCH bigger. But he does love his wife, and later in the series, she finally loves him back. Biography Season One Initial Plans Jamison is a torturous man, who follows his even more torturous wife. They are an extraordinarily evil couple. Physical, psychological, and mental torture, are their specialties, and they use alchemy to achieve power to do anything. One day, they construct a terrible plan. Torture their own son, Mozart Sanderson. They pull him into their massive torturing room, and begin. But he flees their heinous grasp, and attacks his father. His father stands up, and leaves the house. This is in attempt to trick Mozart, into thinking he was the cause of his parents splitting up. Again, psychological torture. Jamison waits for his cue, and watches Antoinette leave the house, "blaming" Mozart. But then he notices something odd. And so does Antoinette. They find this massive, glowing, sizzling pond, right where their garden used to be. Jamison watches in abject horror from behind a tree, as Antoinette walks up to it, and is sucked in. Jamison gets excited. He knows exactly what this is. It's a portal to another world. Which was constructed with HIS and his wife's VERY ALCHEMY. He then watches as Mozart runs outside after his mother, finds the pond, and falls in. New Plans Jamison hangs over the pond, and samples it's alchemy. He inspects the crap out of it, and figures out all of the rules, laws, physics, and functionalities, of this other world. He figures out that when you enter, your memory is entirely erased. So he does what he knows will work. He covers himself in the magical alchemic powder used to make the world, and he dives in after them. Jamison finds that his wife and son have been totally wiped of their memories, and they have assimilated into a new city, with a new lifestyle. He figures out that the creator of this world is hiding INSIDE of it. But the creator is hiding in a higher dimension. Knowing the world's odd laws, Jamison figures out how to enter a higher dimension. He must cover himself in the powder on the OPPOSITE side of the portal. He realizes that this world has a code: If you die in it, and you are AWARE of your past life, you are warped to limbo. If you die in here WITHOUT knowing your past life, you become a ghost, and as a ghost, you can bend the physics of things. So he gets himself crushed by a car, and finds the portal. The Chase To exit this world, he figures out that you must flip a house upside down, and then stand on the top of it's bottom. This will send you flying up into the sky, and out through the portal. Jamison does this, and jumps out of the way of the portal at the last second, sampling it, and becoming a sixth dimensional being. He vaporizes, and looks everywhere in the world at once, and then he finds him. The creator. Jamison startles the creator, and begins to taunt him. He disables the creator. Then he telepathically communicates with his wife, and reminds her of her past life. He knows this will send her to limbo if she dies in here, but he figures they can just torture Mozart in this world anyways, since he's practically a God here. Antoinette rushes back to her fake house, grabs Mozart, and is going to take him to Jamison. The creator gets free, telekinetically crashes Antoinette's car, and sends her to limbo. The creator tells Mozart how to escape, and Mozart dies, then runs for the flipping house. Jamison strikes him with lighting bolts, but Mozart is too fast. Jamison is furious, and he almost kills the creator. Then he lowers his own dimensional state, flips the house, and chases his son back in the real world. He ties Mozart up in the torture room, and is about to go nuts, but the creator is revealed to have escaped the world, and destroyed the whole thing, granting him real life alchemic powers. He warps Jamison into limbo with his wife. Season one of Conniving Puffin ends here. Season Two Jamison is with his wife in limbo, and it's revealed that she kept some of her alchemy on her, spiritually. She and him use it all up, to warp out of limbo. This sends them through a portal, which opens up in the city's beach cave. Antoinette shrinks and hides the portal in the cave, but doesn't close it. Jamison and Antoinette are petulantly raging out, and they begin to destroy parts of the city. The being (name now revealed to be David) confronts them with Mozart, who is now revealed to actually be the being's son, taken from him by Jamison and Antoinette when he was a baby. Antoinette and Jamison try to take Mozart again, but David self destructs, hoping it'll fry those two to a crisp. They absorb his alchemy, and both become sixth dimensional beings. They chase Mozart across the city, sending the entire city to limbo as they go. Then Jamison sends Mozart. Antoinette accuses him of breaking their plans, and that SHE was supposed to send him, and they both argue, inadvertently causing them both to blow themselves into limbo. Their sixth dimensional addition is too much for limbo, and David (who is revealed to have been left here in the process of power sacrificing) hides behind Jamison, as well as Antoinette and Mozart. Jamison blows himself into a lower, more dank, dark, and extremely evil, level of limbo, known as deep limbo. Season two ends here. Season Three After lots of antics up top, David is revealed to be evil the whole time, and Mozart sends him, and Antoinette into deep limbo with Jamison. Antoinette's sister Jane, brings them all back, and they chase Mozart. They corner him right at Antoinette's mansion, but Mozart chucks a stick of dynamite at it, causing the entire estate to be severely levelled. Jamison follows the group to Jane's mansion, where they can regroup their thoughts. Jane slips up, and accidentally reveals that she was the one who years ago, kidnapped Jamion's father, Charles, and forced him to be her pathetic servant. Jamison finds his dad, flips out at Jane, and leaves Antoinette. Season three ends here. Season Four Jamison and Charles create their own evil little duo, and plan to get Mozart first. They want to have David on their team, but then he gets killed by Marina. Jamison and Charles then catch up with what's gone on in each other's lives in the past few years. Suddenly, Mozart appears, taunts them, and lures them back to Jane's mansion, where they trap both Charles and Jamison, whilst Mozart escapes. Jamison and his father are now locked in cages suspended over a 10 storey pit, awaiting Jane's torture. Mozart, Jane, and Antoinette go back and forth, and then it arises that Jane and Antoinette need to go back in time, to bring their "master" to the future. They let out Charles and Jamison to help them find time machine plans that Jane inherited. Antoinette finds the plans, and says they need a few ingredients. Antoinette says that everyone but Jamison is to go and find those ingredients. Meanwhile, Jamison grabs Mozart by the neck, and proceeds to slap him to death. The crew gets back, and the four of them use all of the gathered ingredients to travel to the past. They find Mandy (the master) just as she was shot by Marina, and grab her. They lock her in Marina's freezer, and cryogenically freeze her for 50 years. They go back to the future, and find her. They ease her into the 21st century, and then bring her to Jane's lab to find... Mozart is missing! Antoinette and Jane get mad at Jamison for not seeing if he was faking it, and then Mandy steps in. She slaps both Jamison and Charles off of Jane's suspended lab, sending them 10 storeys into the ground, with David and Marina. They both die instantly. At this point, Jamison, and all other people who die, are sent to The Zeroth Dimension. They're all tortured up until Season Nine. Season Nine Still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension, the family remains terrified. Suddenly, Mandy is pulled from the zeroth dimension by Susanne McWince, via swapping souls with Veronica DeBraeden. This makes the mysterious 0th dimension woman furious, and she lashes out at everybody. Soon later, Jane Core is soul swapped with Susanne McWince, and then Jane and Mandy proceed to soul swap more people. Antoinette Core is soul swapped with Allison DeBraeden, David Sanderson is soul swapped with Sierra DeBraeden, and Jamison Sanderson is soul swapped with Lisa DeBraeden. Mandy apologizes to the foursome, blaming it on being corrupted. They all accept, and make their move on Beatrice Mayor. But before leaving, Jamison tells Antoinette that he saw his MOTHER, Ginger, in the zeroth dimension. Apparently, she'd been beating the ever living CRAP out of the mysterious torturing woman. Jamison feels bad about leaving his father in there with Ginger, but Antoinette comforts him, and they catch up with the group. Season Ten After Beatrice resurrected the heroes, they all fight, and right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. All of the heroes and villains rendezvous on the city field, and they continue to fight. Mandy immediately shoots Kyle and Bill to death. Antoinette then burned the resurrection book, which angered Jamison. Mandy was about to execute Mildred, and Jamison tackled his wife and Mandy, telling them that Mandy would betray them all again. Mildred slipped away. Mandy then loses it at Jamison, and reveals that she hates he and Charles so much, because of something GINGER did to her. Mandy tries to kill Jamison after a brutal roast, but Antoinette saves her husband and flips Mandy's gun on her, causing her to shoot her own brains out. Jamison and Antoinette plan to have a small family, but Mildred stabs Jamison to death, leaving only Mildred and Antoinette alive. Jamison is constantly running in fear in the 0th dimension, as his mother is beating the crap out of the torturing woman, Ms. Finch. Jamison enters and tells his mother to end the madness, and she WRECKS Jamison. Season Twelve After Ginger escapes, Mildred consults Mozart for help, using Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. She grabs Mozart and resurrects him, but Mandy keeps the portal open, and pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Jamison, Mandy, and Marina, all succumbed to the opposouls, while the rest survived. Later, when Po flushed the souls out of his wife upon her death, Jamison, Mandy, and Marina, all fell through a portal back into the zeroth dimension. Appearance Jamison has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). Jamison has black, hair. It is also quite wavy, like his father and his son. Jamison wears normal clothing, and has pointy boots on at all times. He is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Oliver. Powers * Teleportation - Jamison can warp anywhere nearby, by disappearing in a puff of smoke. * Usage of Minor Alchemic Artifacts - Jamison can use and tinker with low grade alchemic devices. * Limited Dimensional Access - Jamison can interact with other dimensions, but not greatly affect them in any way. * Age Pausing - Due to his alchemic rank, Jamison can pause his age, so that he will not ever die due to being old. * Creation of Rituals and Spells - As long as they are within his rank, Jamison can create and use many different rituals and spells. Weaknesses Jamison is just as vulnerable to normal causes of human deaths as an average human. * Getting Killed - Jamison can very easily be killed by anybody, he is just slightly stronger than a normal human. * Hypnotic Amulet - Jamison can be totally controlled with Mandy's amulet. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born to Charles Sanderson and his wife in the year 1958. * Death - Slapped off of a 10-storey platform by Mandy Sheer, for his unapparent insolence. * Resurrected - Soul swapped by Jane Core, for Lisa DeBraeden. * Death - Skewered by Mildred. * Resurrection - Pulled through a portal into the 3rd Dimension. * Death - Flushed into the zeroth dimension when flushed from Fay. Trivia * Jamison appears to be the most powerful character in Season One, but then falls off and literally dies soon after in Season Four. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}